miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/Randka Ostatniego Ratunku ♪One-Shot♪
Randka Ostatniego Ratunku ♪One-Shot♪ ♫Kolejny jednostrzałowiec :D Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie pomyliłam narracji. Życzę miłego czytania i pozdrawiam :P♫ Nie ma to, jak się od tygodnia ukrywać przed dziewczyną. Jestem obrońcą Paryż, a boję się rozmowy z nią. Odkąd do kin wszedł ten głupi film z Hugh Grantem, nie mogę z nią normalnie żyć. Teraz rozumiem, jak się czuje reszta, których prześladuje. Do czego to doszło? Właśnie się rozglądam czy na boisku jej przypadkiem nie ma. - Nie sądziłem, że będziesz wypatrywać Chloé. Czyżbyś się zakochał, co? – spytał chytrze Plagg, który wyleciał z mojej torby. - Bardzo śmieszne Plagg – syknąłem na niego – dobrze wiesz, że staram się jej unikać, póki ten głupi film nie zejdzie z ekranów – powiedziałem i wszedłem do szkoły, zmuszając kwami do ukrycia się. Byłem zły. Nie tylko na Plagga, czy Chloé, a na siebie. Za to, że nie potrafię powiedzieć jej „Nie, nie pójdę nigdzie z tobą, przykro mi”. Gdzie się podziała moja asertywność. Chyba znikła wraz z mamą. Dużo rzeczy wraz z nią znikły. Nagle usłyszałem coś, co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Niech żyje piątek trzynastego. - Adrienku… Jak mogłem być tak nieostrożny. Jednak ten tyranozaur miał mnie zjeść, kiedy miał okazję. - Adrienku…- krzyczała Chloé, a ja rozglądałem się za czymś, gdzie mógłbym się jeszcze schować. Niestety było za późno. - …Adrienku… od kilku dni Cię szukam. Gdzie się podziewałeś? – szczebiotała Chloé, a ja chciałem się zapaść pod ziemię tak mocno, jak rechotał Plagg pod moją koszulą - Ja… Ja…- zacząłem, ale nie było mi dane skończyć - To teraz nie ważne, bo opowiesz mi wszystko wieczorem w kinie, na najromantyczniejszym filmie wszech czasów – zapiszczała, tak mocno, że połowa osób, które były na boisku na nas spojrzały. Widziałem spojrzenia z litością i współczuciem. Dlaczego musiała się uczepić mnie? - Wiesz Chloé…ja… - Ja też się cieszę Adrienku… - powiedziała pełna szczęścia. Już po mnie - … na naszą dzisiejszą randkę … - Niestety on dziś jest już zajęty. Poniosłem głowę, by zobaczyć, jak podchodzi do nas Nino. Może jednak wyjdę z tego żywy. - Co ty pleciesz – spytała zła dziewczyna i przykleiła się do mojego ramienia – my mamy już plany. Ze wszystkich sił starałem się przekazać, że to nie prawda i żeby mnie uratował od niej. - Muszę się z tobą nie zgodzić…- powiedział Nino. Na szczęście zrozumiał, chyba - … oboje idziemy dziś na podwójną randkę. A może jednak nie. Dziewczyna szybko odczepiła się ode mnie, położyła obie ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na niego. Gdyby wzrok mógłby zmieniać w kamień, Nino byłby już krasnalem ogrodowym. - Jak to na „podwójną” randkę – spytała zła jak osa Chloé - No tak to, księżniczko – odpowiedział Nino, a ja starałem się przekazać mu, że nie o to mi chodziło. Machałem rękami, by w to nie brnął – umówiliśmy się, że idzie do kina jako mój skrzydłowy – jego pewność siebie była godna podziwu, a zwłaszcza pod groźnym okiem Chloé. Niestety nie mogłem pozwolić mu, by to kontynuował. - Wiesz co Chloé, my musimy już iść omówić szczegóły co do wypadu – powiedziałem szybko i nieco wyższym głosem niż zawsze. Chwyciłem Nino i zacząłem się oddalać od dziewczyny. – Do późnej – rzuciłem na odchodne, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć krzyczeć na Nino. Chloé, jednak musiała mieć ostatnie zdanie. - Ja też będę w kinie, to może się tam zobaczymy – krzyknęła za nami z nutą groźby w głosie. Razem z Nino stanęliśmy jak wryci. Powoli spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Tego całkowicie nie przewidziałem, a sądząc z miny mojego przyjaciela on też nie. Gdy się obejrzeliśmy za siebie „Osa” właśnie straciła się nam z pola widzenia. Czułem jak Plagg znowu się śmieje. Tym razem miałem ochotę walnąć go z całej siły. Jak mogłem się wpakować w tak idiotyczną sytuację. - Nooo…więc…- zaczął Nino, a ja wiedziałem, że mam równie zabójczy wzrok co Chloé – całkiem nieźle poszło – dokończył szybko - Tak myślisz – nie wytrzymałem. Krzyczałem, aż rozbolało mnie gardło – myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł - Cóż, ja i tak idę do kina z Alyą więc łatwiej było mi cię po prostu do tego dokleić niż wymyślać coś nowego – odpowiedział z przepraszającą miną. Nie mogę się na niego gniewać. Chciał mi pomóc. Jak zawsze zresztą. Podszedłem do najbliższej ławki i usiadłem na niej ze spuszczoną głową. Wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel siada koło mnie. - I co z tego, że przyjdzie sprawdzić naszą historyjkę, nic się nie stanie, prawda? – spytał się Nino zbyt wysokim jak na niego głosem. - Niestety nie masz racji – powiedziałem zrezygnowany – Jak się ona dowie, że ją okłamałem, poskarży się swojemu ojcu, który z oburzeniem pójdzie z tym do swojego przyjaciela, czyli mojego ojca, który następnie każe mi to jej wynagrodzić. I tak skończy się, że zamiast spędzić z nią trzy godziny, spędzę miesiąc – opierając głowę na rękach, wyjaśniłem Nino. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Wyciągnął mnie za uszy z kłopotów, by postawić mnie po kostki w błocie. - A jakbyś jej nie okłamał? – spojrzałem na niego i zauważyłem błysk w jego oku. Co on kombinował? - Co masz na myśli? - No, gdybyś był na "podwójnej randce" razem ze mną i ona by to widziała. Nie mogłaby już powiedzieć, że ją okłamałeś – powiedział w taki sposób, jakby znalazł iskrę nadziei. - Ale to by znaczyło, że musiałbym iść z wami do kina i, co gorsza, znaleźć w…- spojrzałem na zegarek w telefonie -… sześć godzin swoją „randkę” – odpowiedziałem niezbyt optymistycznie - Stary na to masz dwa wyjścia – zapalił się Nino, zacierając ręce, a potem wyliczając na palcach. Nie podobało mi się to – pierwszy: zapraszasz dziewczynę, która się Tobie podoba. Na to wyobraziłem sobie, jak siedzę z Biedronką w kinie i …jak wszyscy gapią się na nas zamiast na film… taaa…nie ma mowy. - Odpada – powiedziałem mu - Aż nie chce wiedzieć, czemu ta opcja odpada – odparł zmieszany Nino – tooo…może druga opcja – spojrzałem na niego bez większej nadziei – poproś przyjaciółkę by ci pomogła udawać przy Chloé swoją randkę. - Że niby co – spytałem z nie dowierzaniem. Mam zabrać do kina przyjaciółkę, by udawała moją parę? - No tak – powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste – ale musisz powiedzieć prawdę, bo jak Chloé zacznie ją wypytywać, to obie się mogą obrazić i, co gorsza, sprzymierzyć, a tego byś nie chciał – wyjaśnił Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł, chyba. Mógł być gorszy. - Można spróbować, ale niby kogo miałbym poprosić? – zapytałem Nino - No chyba jasne, że kogoś, kto nie odmówi przyjacielowi i zawsze jest skory do pomocy – powiedział i popatrzył na mnie jak na kretyna. W tym spojrzeniu było coś z Plagga. - Masz na myśli Marinette? - Dokładnie. Alya powiedziała mi kiedyś, że właśnie przez brak umiejętności asertywności została nianią Manon. – powiedział Nino. Więc nie jestem jedyny, co ma z tym kłopot. - No tak, ale opieka nad dzieckiem to co innego niż próba oszukania Chloé. - Wcale nie. Ona sama czasem się zachowuje jak dziecko. Na to stwierdzenie obaj zaczęliśmy się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Po kilku minutach, jak trochę się uspokoiłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam wyboru. - To jak mam zaprosić Marinette? – zapytałem Nino, na co on spojrzał na mnie poważnie. Przez chwilę się zastanowił i mi odpowiedział. - Powiedz prawdę, ona nie znosi kłamstwa. Chyba nie chcesz powtórki z gumą? – powaga jego głosu mnie zaskoczyła, ale jednocześnie uświadomiła, jak kiepskim teraz byłem położeniu. Jak to się mogło stać przez głupi film? Dzwonek. Razem z Nino staliśmy już schowani przy schodach. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby Nino nie dostał nagłej głupawki. - Zamknij się, bo jeszcze nas ktoś zauważy – syknąłem na niego – i z czego się tak ryjesz? - Bo wiesz …hahaha…jakiś czas temu to też tu czyhaliśmy na Alyę i Marinette…hahaha…tylko tym razem nie ja mam się z nią umówić, a TY – i nie wytrzymał. Upadł na ziemię, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Nie do wiary, że jeszcze przy nim nie zwariowałem. Obejrzałem się przez ramię sprawdzić, czy już idą. Właśnie wychodziły. - Już są – powiedziałem i postawiłem Nino na nogi. Na szczęście już się tak nie zanosił. Ruszyliśmy. Staraliśmy się tak do nich podejść, by na nas wpadły. Nino, miał rację, tak zrobiliśmy ostatnio. Alya mówiła Marinette o ostatnich wyczynach moich i Biedronki. Jak miło. Były tak zagadane, że na nas wpadły. - Najmocniej was przepraszamy, nasza wina – szybko powiedział Nino. Po ich minach było widać, że wiedzą czego się spodziewać. Że coś kombinujemy. - Okeeej…- zaczęła Alya – czego chcecie – zapytała konkretnie. Tego się nie spodziewałem. - Czego chcemy…- spojrzałem pytająco na Nino, a on tylko mnie poganiał - … chcemy, a raczej potrzebujemy pomocy – powiedziałem. Czułem, że zaczyna być mi gorąco. - Po…pomocy? – spytała niepewnie Marinette - Tak, bo…śmieszna sprawa – zaczął Nino i stał się czerwony jak burak. - Tak bardzo śmieszna – powiedziałem sarkastycznie. Chyba zacząłem przejmować niektóre cechy Plagga. - Nie pomagasz…- warknął pod nosem Nino. - Dobra skoro w czymś maczał palce Nino, to musi być źle – stwierdziła jego dziewczyna, po czym skierowała się do mnie – co na rozrabiał? - Wypraszam sobie – odrzekł oburzony Nino – ja chciałem mu tylko pomóc, nie spodziewałem, że to może się skończyć dla niego miesiącem spędzonym razem z Chloé. Myślałem, że go zastrzelę. Dziewczyny na jego wyznanie miały otwarte z wrażenia oczy. - Nie musisz już nic mówić, pomożemy – powiedziała Alya - Raczej nie mamy wyjścia – dodała Marinette - Raczej chcecie wiedzieć, co się pakujecie – zacząłem – a raczej Marinette – powiedziałem cicho - Co ja – zapytała zmieszana dziewczyna – w jaki sposób? - No więc… - Idziemy we czworo do kina, a jakby co, przy Chloé masz udawać, że jesteś na randce z Adrienem – przerwał mi Nino Dziewczyną znów opadły szczęki. Naprawdę to źle wyglądało. - Ty – Alya pokazała na swojego chłopka – w coś ty go wpakował – krzyczała na niego – A ty – tym razem palcem groźnie na mnie – masz więcej nie przyjmować jego pomocy tylko przychodzić od razu do mnie lub Marinette. Jasne – spytała ostro, spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego. Zdołaliśmy tylko kiwnąć ze strachu głowami. Ostatnio bałem się tak, gdy ojciec ostatni raz złapał mnie na ucieczce do szkoły. Potem złapała za ramię Marinette, która jak my była zdziwiona i przeszły między mną, a Nino. - O osiemnastej macie przyjść pod dom Marinette – rzuciła Alya nawet się nie odwracając. Popatrzeliśmy po sobie z Nino. Było po nim widać, że ma przerąbane u swojej dziewczyny. - Wiesz, jak będę potrzebował pomocy pójdę do Marinette. Alyi się teraz boję – powiedziałem do Nino, któremu to nie poprawiło nastroju. Plagg znowu śmiał się ze mnie, ale tym razem go walnąłem. Siedziałem teraz u siebie w domu patrząc jak Plagg przykłada do swojej główki kawałek lodu. W drugiej ręce miał oczywiście swój camembert. Popatrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. - Nie musiałeś tak mocno, wiesz – odprysnął gorzko - A ty nie musiałeś się tak śmiać, wiesz – odparłem – poza tym dostałeś więcej sera, niż powinieneś. - Myślisz, że ser jest rozwiązaniem wszystkich moich problemów…- spytał kwami i się zastanowił - …tu możesz mieć rację. Przewróciłem oczami i się zaśmiałem. Może i doprowadzał mnie do szału i pustoszył lodówkę, ale bez niego zwariowałbym na pewno w tym domu. Po chwili usłyszałem swój telefon. - Kto to? – spytał Plagg, który od razu znalazł się koło mnie. - Nino – odpowiedziałem – pyta się czy mógłbym podjechać po niego, a potem po dziewczyny i czy Alyi spodobają się… żółte róże …– widać było, że chce się przypodobać dziewczynie. - Lepiej nie. Żółte róże znaczą nienawiść – powiedział bez zastanowienia Plagg – no co mam kilka tysięcy lat więc czegoś się nauczyłem – odparł, zadzierając nos do góry. Jednak spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i powiedział – niech kupi dla niej fioletowe kwiaty. Oznaczają one żal i smutek, a dla Ciebie weźmie różową różę, symbol przyjaźni – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic i odleciał do swojego sera. Napisałem Nino to, co powiedział Plagg, nadal śmiejąc się pod nosem. Jednak spokojne popołudnie nie było mi dane, ponieważ jak spojrzałem na okno, przez które widać wieże Eiffela, dostrzegłem na niej … King Konga ?! Była to wielka małpa na szczycie. - Plagg, chyba będziemy musieli ruszyć do akcji – powiedziałem do niego - A zapowiadało się tak pięknie – odparł smutny kwami - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Po chwili skakałem po dachach, by jak najszybciej być przy wieży. Po chwili ktoś już mnie gonił. - Ale on wielki – powiedziała Biedronka, gdy stanęliśmy już pod monumentem. - No, aż dziwię się, że nie spada z tamtąd – odparłem - To, co Kici – spojrzała na mnie – wyścig? - Całuj mój ogon – ruszyłem jak najszybciej na szczyt. Usłyszałem niewielki znak protestu od Biedronki za nie równy start, ale siedziała mi dosłownie na ogonie. Nasz wyścig musiał się zakończyć tak szybko, jak się zaczął, gdyż omal nie oberwałem jakimś kijem. Razem z Biedronką schowaliśmy się poza jego zasięgiem. - Sądzę, że to w tym kiju jest akuma – stwierdziłem, lekko się wychylając. - Też tak myślę…Aaaa…- krzyknęła i schowała za mną, kiedy obok nas znów przeleciał kij. Aż zdziwiłem się, że nic mi nie jest, bo wcześniej nie dostrzegłem, że ma on ogromne kolce. - Wiesz, chciałam Cię wysłać, byś go zajął, ale nie chce mieć nikogo na sumieniu, a szczególnie Ciebie. - Ha. Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne. – powiedziałem ze sarkazmem – ale miło wiedzieć, że nie umiałabyś bez zemnie żyć. - Nie to powiedziałam – oburzyła się - Ale ja to tak zinterpretowałem – wyszczerzyłem się do niej – dobra łapmy tą akumę – i ruszyłem w górę, a moja partnerka za mną. - No dobra to ja przywiąże kij, a ty odwróć jego uwagę – zdradziła mi swój plan Biedronka - A jednak mnie na niego wysyłasz – udawałem obrażonego - Idź już – nakazała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu Zaczaiłem się pod monstrum i czekałem, aż Biedronia pozbawi go broni. Nie czekałem długo, jego ryk wściekłości mówił za niego. Rzuciłem się na jego kark. To nie było miłe, capiał jak mokra koza. W dodatku starał się mnie ze wszystkich sił zrzucić. - Hej… koty nie …nie lubią …rodeo – wrzasnąłem, kiedy poczułem, jak obiad podnosi mi się do gardła. Potem usłyszałem krzyk Biedronki. - Kocie jak dasz rade, zniszcz jego…jego pasek, do niego jest przyczepiona ta głupia maczuga – spojrzałem na nią, także walczyłaby nie spaść z tej wysokości. - Kotaklizm – starałem się wycelować, ale nadal głupi goryl wierzgał. Aż przez szczęśliwy przypadek, Goryl sam rzucił mną w taki sposób, że zniszczyłem pasek, lądując pod nim, ledwo trzymając się belki. Słyszałem, jak Biedronia krzyczy „szczęśliwy traf”, ale byłam skupiony na gościu ze złowieszczą miną, który chciał mnie rozdeptać. Kiedy miał już swoją stopę jakieś dwa metry nad moją głową, odwróciłem wzrok, czekając na śmierć. Jedyne co zarejestrowałem to zdziwiony wrzask. Gdy spojrzałem w górę, to zauważyłem wyciągniętą rękę partnerki, gotową mi pomóc. - A ja myślałam, że koty lądują na cztery łapy – zaśmiała się - Ale nie kiedy ledwo trzymają się belki – mi już nie było do śmichu – czy to siekiera? – spytałem, kiedy zauważyłem, co trzyma w drugiej ręce. Była czerwona w czarne kropki. - Tak…nie mogłam zniszczyć tej maczugi. Niesamowita Biedronka – powiedziała, wyrzucając ją w powietrze. Potem usłyszeliśmy pikanie mojego pierścienia. - Musisz już iść, ja się zajmę biedakiem – teraz zobaczyłem ofiarę akumy. Był to starszy japoński biznesmen. - No to do zobaczenia, Biedronsiu – uśmiechnąłem się i znikłem, zanim by mnie za to określenie zrzuciła ze szczytu. Po chwili byłem w domu. Ledwo się odmieniłem, kiedy do mojego weszła Nathalie. - Możemy już jechać – powiedziała, a ja spojrzałem na zegarek. Było wpół do szóstej. - Już idę – odpowiedziałem. Po pięciu minutach byłem już pod domem Nino i dzwoniłem do niego, ale nie odbierał. Potem się dowiedziałem dlaczego. Niósł ogromny, fioletowy bukiet. - Stary wiem, że Alya jest na Ciebie zła, ale czy to nie przesada – zapytałem przyjaciela - Nie, przesadą byłaby ciężarówka kwiatów – zażartował Nino –, a tu twoja róża – dodał, podając mi przepiękną różową różę – kiedy poprosiłem o bukiet fioletowych kwiatów, od razu zapytała się, co przeskrobałem – oburzył się Nino, a ja nie miałem siły mu już odpowiadać. Po chwili staliśmy pod drzwiami Marinette. Zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem i w drzwiach pojawiła się Alya nadal z niezadowoloną miną. - To dla ciebie, kochanie – powiedział do niej Nino, z miną zbitego szczeniaczka. Na widok bukietu dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, a zabierając od niego kwiaty, dała mu buziaka w policzek. Potem podał jej rękę i udali się do mojej „taksówki”. Wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok. - Wyglądają na szczęśliwych mimo wszystko, prawda – usłyszałem za sobą. Ujrzałem tam Marinette. Mimo że tylko rozpuściła włosy i założyła różowy szal, dodało to jej takiego uroku, że zapierał dech. - Tak – potwierdziłem jej słowa – Proszę - podałem jej różę. Uśmiechnęła się na jej widok – będzie Ci pasować do apaszki. - Dziękuje – odpowiedziała, wąchając kwiat. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła za zakochanymi. Podczas jazdy, razem z Marinette śmialiśmy się z Nino, który ciągle przepraszał dziewczynę, a ona starała się nadal udawać obrażoną. Nawet Nino widział, że się już nie gniewa, ale robił to, by wywołać jej uśmiech. Gdy weszliśmy do kina, zauważyliśmy dwie kolejki. - To co - zaczął Nino – może ja z Alyą załatwimy bilety a wy popcorn - Spoko – zgodziła się Marinette i skierowała się do innej kolejki. Poszedłem za nią. - Wiesz, mam nadzieję, że nie zabierają nas na ten film dla par – powiedziała do mnie - Ja też nie – zgodziłem się z nią – to przez niego jestem w tak okropnej sytuacji – oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Nie mogliśmy przestać, aż nadeszła nasza kolej za zakupy. Wzięliśmy tylko dwa duże popcorny. Nino i Alya na nas już czekali. Kiedy podawałem jeden z nich przyjacielowi, Alya dawała Marinette bilety. - Wybraliśmy wam miejsca nad nami, bo wątpię, byście chcieli, oglądać jak się miziamy – powiedziała czerwona Alya. - Alya, przecież to miał być inny film – powiedziała Marinette, która przyglądała się biletom. Nasza para gołąbków szybko się od nas oddaliła, a ja sprawdziłem co to za film. Aż mnie zatkało. To był ten cholerny film z Hugh Grantem. NINO! Zanim ich dogoniliśmy, zdążyli dojść do sali kinowej. - Jak mogliście to zrobić – powiedziała Marinette tym samym tonem co Alya, kiedy po południu groziła Nino – przecież wiedzieliście, że nie chcemy oglądać tego filmu. - No wiemy, ale stwierdziliśmy, że to przebolejecie – powiedzą niewinnie dziewczyna – wiecie co, ja muszę iść do łazienki – dodała jeszcze i szybko zniknęła - Tak ja też – i też go nie było Ładni mi przyjaciele. - Patrz, a w sali obok leci film z Tom Hanksem – powiedziała smutno Marinette - Podobno to jeden z jego najlepszych filmów – dopowiedziałem - Alya powiedziała mi, że idziemy na ten film, jaka szkoda, tak blisko, a tak daleko przyjemności – powiedziała żałośnie. Aż chciałem ją przytulić, ale wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Przypomniało mi się, co robiłem w takich sytuacjach z mamą. - Jak bardzo chcesz iść na ten film – spytałem chytrze - Bardzo – odpowiedziała, ale jej podejrzliwość w głosie mówiła wszystko - Kiedy byłem mały, i jakiś film mi się nie podobał, razem z mamą po prostu przechodziliśmy do innej sali – zacząłem tłumaczyć – przez cały seans, te drzwi … - wskazałem na te, które prowadziły na salę z „Hugh Grantem” - … będą otwarte dla tych, co chcą iść do łazienki, czy po więcej popcornu i zostaną zamknięte piętnaście minut przed końcem akcji. - Do czego zmierzasz – zapytała z błyskiem w oku, cała rozpromieniona. - Do tego, że kiedy zgasną światła na sali tu …- znów pokazałem na naszą salę – dzięki temu, że mamy bilety w innym rzędzie, a oni będą zajęci sobą… - pokazałem w kierunku łazienek – nikt nie zauważy, że zniknęliśmy z tego seansu i poszliśmy na inny – skończyłem - Ale skapną się, jak nie wyjdziemy z nimi – dopowiedziała Marinette - Racja, ale się nie skapną, bo wrócimy na końcówkę filmu i wyjdziemy razem z nimi. Przez chwile patrzyła się na mnie podejrzliwie, ale się po chwili uśmiechnęła - Zgoda partnerze – powiedziała, a ja ją za to uściskałem. Wszystko byłoby normalnie, kiedy nie popchnęła nas zła Chloé, która kierowała się do wyjścia. - Chyba masz już ją z głowy – zaśmiała się Marinette - O tak – zgodziłem się i pocałowałem w policzek. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że taki dzień z tak okropnym początkiem, skończy się tak wspaniale. Muszę częściej zabierać Marinette na różne wypady. Nie dogadywałem się tak dobrze z dziewczyną od czasów, kiedy była przy mnie mama. Dobrze mieć ją przy sobie. ♫To na tyle, ale jak by wam jeszcze było mało to to polecam ten link . Wkońcu mam dobry powód by jeść chrupki :) i dodaje załącznik do poprzedniego i następnego posta. Na razie ♫ thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania